Help!
by StarAvengerWho
Summary: She is abused, hurt, and scared. One day Legolas comes. Trigger warning: abuse. COMPLETE
1. Scream

"You're nothing!" she screamed as she cut my cheeks with her knife. "Not worthy of life!" She cut again and again, deeper and deeper. She grabbed my throat and forced my head into a bucket of salty water. It was completely saturated and crystals of salt floated on the surface. I cried out, as it stung worse than usual, and it flooded my lungs. Spluttering as she pulled my head out, I was slapped.

"I didn't want you in the first place, wretch, so make yourself useful and clean!" she sauntered off to get a drink.

I collapsed, head in hands. Every day I promised myself, _I would not be hurt again. I would not stay here any longer._ And every day that promise would be broken. I wasn't brave enough to leave.

I felt awful. I hadn't eaten in three months and it had been even longer since I had been clean.

"Why it my parlour not spotless?" my mother had come back.

I bit back a response of "It is. I cleaned it an hour ago.".

Up against a wall with a knife pressed to my neck, I was told, "Scream and you die!".

Weighing my options, I paused.

I screamed.


	2. Slate and Chalk

The knife started cutting into my neck. She had decided to make it painful. Why couldn't she have done a quick slit? I knew I would die anyway.

The hand on the knife loosed and my mother fell backwards. An arrow, of elvish make, was protruding out of her skull.

A man who, if he wasn't an elf, appeared to be in his twenties ran up to me and asked if I was hurt.

I opened and closed my mouth like a carp,trying to speak. _No! No!_ I couldn't speak.

He picked me up, cradling me in his arms. Taking one look at my face and neck, as well as my shredded arms and legs, he ran back to his horse. I was draped over like a ragdoll and he got on behind me.

*

I caught flashes of it, a woman with pointy ears, a man with a twig-crown and him. Always him. That worried look on his face as he strokes my hand.

My eyes snapped open.

I sat up. He was there.

"Shh, shh. You're safe now. Don't try to talk." he said, passing me a slate and chalk. "You can't. What's your name?"

 **Elena. What's yours?**

"I'm Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood."

 **Thank you. For rescuing me. I should have left there ages ago. I don't know why I didn't.**

"It was my pleasure to rescue you. I mean, I got to meet you!"

 **I suppose some good did come of it.** I wrote as I tucked my shoulder-length hair behind her ears. Did he…? Then I realised. A huge weight dropped on my shoulder as I realised. Mute. MUTE! I was mute. I started sobbing.

To his credit, Legolas hugged me and stroked my hair. Something told me he had experience with this.

He held my chin with his hand.

"You are precious to me however you are, mute or not."

 **AN: Aaw. So cute. Tell me what you think. May be updated ever, probably not.**


	3. Archery

**Forgot to do this. Just explaining: Elvish is italic with speech marks/ if it's a flashback, dream, thoughts, etc (italic) normal will be Elvish and common tongue will be in italics.** **Disclaimer: I wish.**

The weeks passed by, and Elena felt more and more welcome. Legolas had promised to teach her a bit of archery today, and she was really excited.

She dressed in the green tunic that had been delivered earlier by a servant. _Huh, formfitting,_ she mused. _What? Ew! He doesn't like me that way. Even if he does he's not a perve._

Her handmaiden laced up her brown leather boots and said, "Good luck, Lady Elena."

 **Thank you, I guess.**

Legolas stared at her as she came down to the archery range. Elena flushed alone and drew her cloak around her: it was a cold morning. At least, that was her excuse.

"I...had this made for you." He stuttered. _What?_ He thought. _In 2871 years I have never stuttered._ He handed her an intricately carved bow made of maple and a handle of bronze and oliphant ivory.

She put it down. **It's beautiful! I don't deserve this. Any of this. I'm a simple mortal girl caught up in something much bigger than me.**

*

She lowered her bow. After an hour-and-half she was getting it. Ish. It was on the target.

Legolas handed her another arrow. She nocked it and was about to fire it when she heard someone scream. Her head was on the floor and the screamer was her.

*

 _The spider crawled over a cocoon. A cocoon she sickeningly realised held a small man._ _It was about to strike._ _It was a part of the woods she knew. She had played there when she was little - until she was five._

*

She woke up, still in the archery range, Legolas leaning over her, stroking her forehead. He passed her her slate.

 **Get to the eastern part - near where you found me. Trust me. Find Tauriel, whoever, just listen to me. They need you. They are captured.**

He ordered a guard to carry her to the castle before leaving for the guardhouse.


	4. The Prophecy

**Thanks to sophiescastle, trinitys, 3399bexs and AWeir for following/favouriting (sorry, I'm English and spell stuff the English way).**

 **Little warning: I'm going to Wales and I won't have WiFi so the next time I update will be Tuesday, possibly later as we have relatives staying with us**.

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Legolas.**

She was swinging a training sword around when she heard the news. Legolas was back. After grabbing her slate she ran up to the palace.

"Elena!" her arm was grabbed by him. "We need to talk. How did you know?"

 **About the men?**

"Thirteen dwarves, you mean. How did you know they were there?"

 **I've always had it. As long as I can remember. It started out as flashes as I slept. It got worse after my father left. When my mother started hitting me. I started collapsing. My visions became longer, more powerful. I could see further. I'm rambling, aren't I?**

"A bit. Is there any way to control it?"

 **No. Before you ask, I've tried.**

He muttered something in Elvish. She guessed it was something like "goddamnit!"

"It's the feast of Starlight tonight. I'd like to accompany you, if that's okay?"

 **Of course. What should I wear?**

"How about that silver gown?"

 **Good idea.**

*

Her handmaiden tightened up the bodice on her gown, before grooming her hair. Elena looked down to admire her gown, noting that (like almost all the others) it had a low, square neckline. She could hardly breathe but women must suffer for beauty. At least, that was what she was told. _What a load of crap._

A knock on the door startled her.

"Elena? Are you ready?" It was Legolas.

She swung open the door.

Legolas looked, wow. Just, wow. Perhaps it was the fact that his hair was shinier than usual, or the fact that his clothes seemed to be made for him - matching his eyes and hair, perfectly tailored so they moved with him.

 _You look beautiful, light of my world."_ he said in Elvish. Elena didn't understand. When he saw her furrowed brow, he switched to the common tongue. "Oh, nothing." She looked suspicious but didn't say anything.

They descended down the stairs. When they reached the open air pavilion they danced.

Tauriel came up to them. She made some cheeky comments and Elena's eyes rolled back.

Then she spoke.

"He slips into shadow,

Invisible to all but The Eye.

It must be destroyed,

Lest the Dark Lord shall fly."

Then she fell.


	5. Corsets

**Thanks to soubi12 and noseyrosey for following.**

 **I'm a horrible person. I left you hanging.**

 **Couple of questions: Why is nobody reviewing?**

 **Is Elena a Mary Sue (dun Dun DUN!!!)?**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Peter Jackson or J. R. R. Tolkien so you know the rest.**

 **Legolas POV.**

She wasn't breathing!

"Elena! ELENA!"

 _What do I do? I can't lose her!_

 _Slice her corset."_ said Tauriel. She too, was worried. _"I don't have a knife small enough. Trust me! She can't breathe properly."_

I didn't agree, I didn't want to. But it was our only chance. I took a deep breath. Unsheathed the knife and cut Elena's corset down the middle.

A breath.

Another.

Fighting, rasping, for each.

"Are you okay?" asked Tauriel.

 **What happened? I don't remember anything after you came up to us.**

"Are you okay?" that was me.

 **I think so. Why can I breathe?** She looked down to her chest. **That's why.**

"Let's get you back to your room." Tauriel helped her back on her feet. I picked her up and carried her.

She probably would have written something like, **You do realise I can walk, right.** And I would have ignored it.

 _She'll be fine, Legolas. Don't worry. We can discuss the prophecy later."_ Tauriel reassured me.

*

A while later she was in her room, asleep, and Tauriel had gone to do her rounds.

 _I_ _was worried._ As in, _seriously worried._ About what? Oh, how about the fact that _This prophecy foretold the Dark Lord Sauron's greatest weapon returning?_

 ** _He slips into shadow,_**

 _The ring could kill him/control him/give him invisibility._

 ** _Invisible to all but the eye._**

 _Only the eye of Sauron could see him when he does this._

 ** _It must be destroyed,_**

 _Self-explanatory._

 _ **Lest**_ _the Dark Lord shall fly._

 _Sauron will return to his full power._

I decided to see how Tauriel was doing with her rounds, more specifically because of that 'rather tall' dwarf who stared at her and tried awful pickup lines.

There she was, talking to him. I interrupted, as this could not happen. An elf and a dwarf, it just couldn't be!

She came to me, and she was pissed. What was I supposed to do?

*

I sighed as my arrow hit the target, in the middle, same as always. That was when the alarm was raised.

 **Yes yes yes. I know. BTW, term has started and I'm really busy.**


	6. A Passing

**We're ignoring when Thranduil tells Legolas to find Aragorn.**

 **Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. You know it by now.**

 **3rd Person**

It had been a few months since the Battle of Five Armies, as it was being called, and Legolas had come back to Elena. He was different and she had yet to decide whether that was good or bad.

Tauriel was ill, and fading. She had loved one of the Dwarves, Kìli, and she was dying from a broken heart.

Today, they sat at Tauriel's bedside comforting her. Her skin was deathly pale, and her hair -so vibrant before- was a bleached white. She had but a few hours.

Tears streamed down Elena's face, Tauriel had been like a sister to her. She stroked the ghostly hand, caressing the paper-white skin.

Tauriel tensed up. Elena didn't let go of her hand.

 _"Shh, Tauriel. Goodbye friend, I shall see you in the Undying Lands."_ Legolas whispered in elvish.

A breeze rushed through the room with no windows and Tauriel, Daughter of the forest Mirkwood, was no more.

Elena let out a small sob and Legolas leaned over the empty bed to envelop her in a hug. A breath rattled through her tiny, still underweight, body and she nestled her head in his arms.

*

A few weeks later found Elena staring into the distance on a balcony. She felt a large but soft hand rest on hers, and she turned to face a pair of icy blue eyes.

 **Legolas** she wrote after grabbing her slate from next to her.

"No, don't say anything, _beautiful_." he said, finishing in elvish.

He kissed her. On the lips. Just a peck, but that was enough. She kissed him back, wrapping her hands loosely around his head.

"You do know I'm 2872, right?"

 **Known, and not cared about. I do also know I'm 1/168 of your age but again.**

"You know I have loved you since we met, all those months ago." And he kissed her again.

 **AN:** **Aaw! Two in one day. I'm sorry, I love Tauriel, but I felt she would die.**


	7. Aftermath

**Last chapter. I love you guys, but seriously, no reviews?**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. I wish I owned Legolas, Ori, Kìli, Fìli, Thorin and Aragorn. All absolute hotties and Ori- you can't watch one of the films without going Aaw! He's so adorable!!!!**

A year had passed and Elena and Legolas were married. She was now three months pregnant. And she was having cravings.

*

"What shall we name her?" Legolas asked his beloved. Said beloved was lying in bed, cradling their daughter.

"I was thinking Arabella Tauriel May Greenleaf." Elena suggested.

"That's perfect...she is perfect."

*

It had happened very suddenly. Elena Greenleaf had fallen to an incurable illness. She lay on her deathbed.

"Just remember, no matter how dark this world may seem, there is always the light." she told her daughter

And with that, she was still.

*

"There was once an old prophecy, of a man who could turn invisible…


End file.
